Jesse Nuñez
Jesse Nunez is currently in Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) on Monday Night Brawl. Jesse Nunez is recently fighting for the EwC Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. Stats Height: 6 Feet 1 Inch Weight: 240 pounds Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona Birth Date: July 19, 1988 Age: 19 Finishers: The Resurrection & The 602 Trademarc Move: The KoneXion Submission Finisher: The PHX Debut Date: Pro Wrestling Debut 2003, Extreme Wrestling Corporation Debut: January 1, 2006 Nicknames: The Prodigy, Thug Soldier, MVP, America's Nightmare, Thirty Quotes: "Tell Me I Can't, I Won't Hear You", "The MVP Is Here", "I'm America's Nightmare", "My Name Is Jesse Nunez, and Hayden I Am Better Than You" Trained By: John Cena Manager: Kelly Entrance Music: "The Time is Now" by John Cena & Tha Trademarc Entrance "The Time Is Now" begins to play on the PA. Jesse comes out from behind the curtain as the fans jump out of their seats with cheers. The camera zooms out from rafters. Jesse is wearing his black "Word Life" T-shirt with a chain with dog tags around his neck. He also has on a Marine type hat on his head. Jesse yanks the chain around his neck, he looks around at the fans cheering for a moment, Kelly is behind him to the side of him smiling. Jesse raises his right hand toward his head, his pinky finger and thumb is down as he salutes the fans as he continues down toward the ring. Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, being accompanied by Kelly. Please welcome. From Phoenix, Arizona, Jesse Nuñez! Jesse walks down the ramp as he walks down he spins and puts the "Westside" hand symbol in each hand as silver pyros goes down the ramp. As the pyro stops Jesse runs and slides into the ring. As he stands up he looks around at the fans once more. Jesse walks over to the ropes as Kelly walks up the steel steps. She gives him a kiss on the lips as the women fans boo. She walks back down the steel steps as Jesse walks away from the ropes. Jesse walks to the furthest turnbuckle away from him as he climbs to the middle turnbuckle he puts the "Word Life" fingers in the air, as he does gold sparks fall from the rafters around the ring. Jesse jumps down as the sparks continue to fall, he does the same on the opposite turnbuckle, the sparks end. Jesse then takes his hat off and throws it into the crowd. He also takes off his t-shirt and throws it to the fans at ringside. A lucky fan grabs it. He walks over to the furthest turnbuckle and he begins to throw punches to get himself warmed up. He then takes off his chain with the dog tags on it and hands it to someone at ringside. Basic Moveset 17. The Rising Phoenix (RKO) 16. Backbreaker (Randy Orton Backbreaker) 15. Belly to Belly Suplex 14. Shoulder Block 13. Spinebuster 12. Spear 11. Running STO 10. Suplex 9. Headlock 8. Sidewalk Slam 7. Spinning Out Power Bomb 6. DDT 5. Spinning Fisherman Suplex 4. Drop Kick 3. Snap Jab (punch) 2. Toe Kick (kick to the gut) 1. Throw Back Trademark Move The KoneXion Description: The opponent lays on his back on the mat. Jesse goes over to his opponents head and waves his hand in front of his face. While Jesse says and the crows yells with him "You Can't See Me". Jesse runs towards the ropes to his left. Jesse bounces off the ropes then goes towards his opponet and gets a foot away. Jesse then dirts off his shoulder then with a close fist, Jesse falls towards his opponent with his fist hitting his opponents face. Finishers The Resurrection Description: Jesse Nunez pumps up his shoes. Jesse lifts opponent onto his shoulders. Jesse then flips over his opponent on his back onto the mat. Then usually goes for the pin. The 602 (The Unprettier) Description: Jesse Nunez comes up from behind the opponent. He grabs both arms of the opponent and begins twist his body and the opponents body to turn around. So that the opponent is now facing Jesse's back. Jesse still has the opponents arms locked, Jesse moves foward a step and falls back so that Jesse's back is pushing the opponent's face toward the ground. When the opponent's face hits the ground, Jesse usually goes for the cover. This is a good finisher to make the opponent bleed. PHX Description: The opponent is lying flat on his/her stomach. Jesse goes toward his opponent's legs, Jesse grabs his/her leg and puts it in between his leg's while falling on top of his opponent. With his arms he reaches over and puts his arms under his/her chin and locks it in, and pulls back for more affect. Championships and Accomplishments Jesse Nunez has won many awards and championships along his journey to become the best professional wrestler alive today. He has won titles in every federation he has been in, here are his career highlights in terms of championships and awards. International Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion 2x, Intercontinental Champion United Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental Champion. Roughneck Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Extreme Professional Wrestling EPW Champion. Fanatic Championship Wrestling FCW Champion. World Legacy Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion. West Coast Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Champion, Hardcore Champion. Extreme Wrestling Corporation First Division X Champion, 24 Hour Combat Champion, 2006 Rookie of the Year. Extreme Wrestling Corporation Division X For 8 straight months the X Division was Jesse Nunez. Jesse Nunez was the X Division. For months nobody could overthrow Jesse at the top of his game. From the day he won the championship, to the day he debuted the spinner X Championship, to the Elimination Chamber. To this day, Jesse Nunez is the longest reigning EwC Division X Champion. Whoever the Division X Champion may be, they will never be like the man who once held that title from the beginning. Debut of the Division X Championship In April of 2006, Dookie Long, the general manager of Friday Night Rampage at the time, revealed that he was brining in a new championship. He later revealed that it would be the EwC Division X Championship. The match was to be decided at One Night Encounter, Sunday April 30, 2006 in Winnipeg, MB in an Ultimate X Match. Where there would be wires above the ring 15 feet in the air crossing in a shape of an X with the title in the middle. The superstars competing in the match were The Anarchist, Ermac, Wolack, and Jesse Nunez. Jesse Nunez was not even suppose to be in the Ultimate X Match. He was just a filler as they did not have another competitor to have compete in the match. There was speculation that The Anarchist was the supposed favorite among the EwC staff to win the Division X championship at One Night Encounter. But Jesse Nunez proved to be just too much. As Ermac and Anarchist were fighting on the wires above the ring to grab the belt, Jesse had hit them both with a steel chair eliminating them for the rest of the match as Jesse climbed on the wires to become the first ever Division X Champion in Extreme Wrestling Corporation History. Scars and Stipes 2006: First Title Defense Sunday, June, 25 2006 is the day of the first Friday Night Rampage pay-per-view being headlined by Devon Jackson (the champion) versus Cameron Hayden in a HcW World Title shot in a ladder match. Also headlining the event was the High Incident Match for the Division X Championship. The superstars competing in the match was the champion Jesse Nunez against Ermac, Webbie, and Namok. The match takes place 30 feet in the air on a Scaffold. This would be the start to a long going feud between Jesse Nunez and Namok. In Boston, Massachusetts was one hell of a night according to the fans in attendence and around the world. The match was everything it was hyped to be and more as wepaons and high flying abilites were put to the test in the violent match above the ring. Some of the match spilled into the ring where we saw impressive emoves such as a chairsault by Namok as well as some impressive technical holds by Jesse Nunez using a chair. The crowd seemed almost split in half between Nunez and Namok as the two were left at the top of scaffold. In a shcok, Namok hurricarana'd Nunez off the scaffold as he landed in a group of fans but in a miracle, the fans caught Nunez as he crowd surfed back to the ring while his cheering section cheered "Jesse! Jesse!" Nunez made his way back up to the Scaffold where Namok and Nunez traded blows before Nunez was able to hoist Namok on his back and deliver "The Resurrection" off the scaffold into the ring as he then jumped and was able to perform a moonsault onto Namok below in the ring for the 1...2...3. All men covered in blood, but the EwC Division X Champion was left standing tall. Friday Night Rampage: June 21, 2006 The Division X championship was about to take its first defense on Rampage as the champion, Jesse Nunez, was going to be taking on the now Haydenist, Namok. For weeks this match was hyped up to be one of the biggest match ups in the lives of Jesse Nunez and Namok. Ever since Scars and Stripes, Namok has made it his goal to overthrow Nunez as the Division X Champion. Jesse Nunez made his way down to the ring as the fans went crazy. He held up his version of the X Divison belt which the "X" was a spinner as the fans cheered. He made his way into the ring and cut a promo on Namok and how he knew The Haydenist would not play fair. Namok appeared on the ExtremeTron saying that he was going to be honorable and that The Haydenist would not attack him during the match....but before...as The Haydenist quickly ran down to the ring with weapons. Nunez held them off for a while but the numbers game got the best of him as they began to beat down on him much to the fans hatred. Namok then made his way down to the ring as The Haydenist cheered him and told him to get the last bit of gold for The Haydenist. He picked up the downed and injured Nunez and hit his finisher and went for the pin...1...2 but in a big surpise Nunez kicked out surpising everyone as the fans cheered. Nunez then was able to fight back as the match became a fast paced and extremely entertianing match. The match was won however by Nunez after hitting The Resurrection and gaining the pin quickly. The Haydenist rushed in but it was two late as the ref counted the three as the fans cheered but it quickly turned to boo's as The Haydenist rushed in and beat down on Nunez, but Anarchist, Big Evil, Violator, and Snoop Jackson came out to save the day as The Haydenist scattered and the show went off the air as The Revolutionist celebrated in the ring, hoisiting Nunez in the ring and celebrating. Night of Champions 8 Sunday August 13, 2006 in Lexington, Kentucky. The Division X Championship was to be defended for a third time against Namok but this time with Dookie Long in the match helping Namok. The match was to be a Phoenix Time Bomb match, where you were to get two pins in order to win the match. This match was intended to be for the HcW World Heavyweight Championship between the champion Cameron Hayden and Jesse Nunez, but Hayden was sent to Mexican Jail for phony charges. The match was fast paced and violent as expected, Dookie mostly stay out of the way much to the boo's of the fans, everyime Nunez attempted to get a piece of Dookie, Namok would stop him. The first pin went to Nunez after The Resurrection as the fans cheered but as Nunez celebrated it, Dookie came up from behind hitting the X-Division champion with a lighttube and sitting on him laughing for a 3 count. The match proceeded in a similar fashion as both sides came close to getting the two pins to win, but Dookie often stopped Nunez from getting the win but at the very end of the match in a very impressive movie, Nunez was able to hoist a down Namok onto his shoulders, and then catch Dookie and hoist him up to as he Resurrected both of them at the same time, pinning them separately and getting the win. As Nunez was celebrating, out of nowhere, Michael Saint and Cameron Hayden hit the ring fresh from Mexican Jail and began hitting Nunez with various weapons. President Mac comes out and announces that because Nunez was supposed to get a shot at the HcW title tonight and did'nt, he would get his shot next Rampage as the fans cheered loudly. Uncensored 2006 Sunday October 29, 2006 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the co-main event of the night was for the Division X Championship between Jesse Nunez and Big Evil. Ever since Rampage lost to Monday Night Brawl in Stable Wars, the two have been pointing fingers at one another. Perhaps shaken up by the trade from moving to Rampage from Brawl, Evil was not himself in this match and Nunez was himself. Evil had a hard time staying in this match and found himself on the outside of the ring many times. Nunez sent a clear message to the EwC by being a major force in this match and showing amazing skill and agility. Sadly he was unable to get the 3 count as Evil was sent out of the ring for one last time...he would walk out of the match and backstage resulting in a count out and the win for Nunez. The Elimination Chamber Friday Night Rampage; December 8, 2006 in Calgary, Alberta-Canada was to be taken the best main event in Friday Night Rampage history. Jesse Nunez was to take on Blade, Alexander Dreadnaught, Preston Marks, Keri Morrgan, and Nathin Doe for the EwC Division X Championship. Earlier on in the week, the match was announce on EwC.com. That same day it was posted that the match was to now to be taken place in a Elimination Chamber. Jesse Nunez was the underdog going into the match and he was the champion. He and Nathin Doe were the first two superstars to start the match. Jesse was the first busted open from the steel chains wrapped around them. Preston had set up a table and puts Blade on it as Jesse DDT's Nathan in the ring. Preston climbs to the top of one of the pods, but is unaware that Jesse was behind him following him. Preston looks to be leaping onto Blade, but is stopped by Jesse who sets him up as Blade gets off the table. Jesse with The Resurrection OFF THE POD THROUGH THE TABLE! Jesse stayed on top of the pod as Nathin jumped onto the pod and gave Jesse the Blessing in Disguise on the steel mesh as Jesse was eliminated. The last two in the ring were Nathin Doe and Blade where there would now be a guarentee of a new Division X Champion. Blade proved to be the better of the two as he delivered the Death Wish on the steel mesh to claim the Division X Championship that Jesse had made famous over the last eight months. Music His debut Rap and Hip Hop album "Thug Connection" has reached number one on the billboard charts. Tracks featuring artists such as 50 Cent, Eminem, John Cena, Tha Trademarc and top selling artist His sophmore album "The Mind of a Thug" and "The Mind of a Thug: Word Life Edition" has sold over a billion copies in the first week of sales. Thug Connection The Debut Album From The Multi Time World Heavyweight Champion, Jesse Nuñez Has Finally Hit The Streets. Tracks feature artists: 50 Cent, Eminem, Proof, John Cena, Tha Trademarc, and Mariela Nuñez. Available at EWCshopzone or Any Music Outlet Store. Price: $15.00 plus shipping and handling. Note: Edited Version Also Available Tracks: 1. Who I Am 2. Never Back Down 3. Bulletproof- feat. 50 Cent 4. Tell Me I Can’t 5. Respect for the PHX 6. Mi Amor- feat. Mariela Nuñez 7. Thug Connection 8. Take it or Leave it 9. F*** the World- feat. Eminem & Proof 10. And One Baller 11. True to the Game 12. You Can’t See Me- feat. John Cena & Tha Trademarc 13. That’s the Way it Goes Bonus Track: Basic Thugonomics Remix- feat. John Cena & Tha Trademarc The Mind of a Thug The Sophmore Album From The Prodigy, Jesse Nuñez Has Finally Hit The Streets. "The Mind of a Thug" has tracks feature artists: 50 Cent, Eminem, Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Akon, The Game, Bobby Valentino, Ne-Yo, John Cena, and Tha Trademarc. Available at EWCshopzone or Any Music Outlet Store. Price: $15.00 plus shipping and handling. Note: Edited Version Also Available Tracks: 1. Intro 2. The Resurrection 3. 64’ Impala Feat. The Game 4. The Prodigy 5. The Untouchable Feat. John Cena & Tha Trademarc 6. Left Me Breathin’ (Big Mistake) Feat. 50 Cent 7. Keep Yo’ Mouth Shut 8. America’s Nightmare Feat. Eminem 9. The Mind of a Thug 10. Who’s Next? ( EwC Superstars Diss) 11. Ain’t New To The Game Feat. Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg 12. Thug Soldier For Life 13. I Salute You 14. Lady Feat. Akon 15. The New Breed 16. Tell Me Girl Feat. Bobby Valentino & Ne-Yo 17. Hustler 18. Outro The Mind of a Thug: Word Life Edition The Sophmore Album From The Prodigy, Jesse Nuñez Has Finally Hit The Streets. This is the special "Word Life" edition that feature two bonus tracks and remixes from "The Mind of a Thug." Tracks feature artists: 50 Cent, Eminem, Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Akon, Bobby Valentino, Boys II Men, Ne-Yo, T.I., Lil' Scrappy, Ice Cube, The Game, DMX, Young Jeezy, Xzibit, Lloyd Banks, D12, John Cena, and Tha Trademarc. Available at EWCshopzone or Any Music Outlet Store. Price: $15.00 plus shipping and handling. Note: Edited Version Also Available. Tracks: 1. The Resurrection Remix 2. 64’ Impala Remix 3. The Prodigy Remix Feat. Ice Cube 4. The Untouchable Remix 5. Left Me Breathin’ (Big Mistake) Remix Feat. 50 Cent & Eminem 6. Keep Yo’ Mouth Shut Remix Feat. Lloyd Banks & Lil’ Scrappy 7. America’s Nightmare Remix Feat. Eminem & John Cena 8. The Mind of a Thug Remix Feat. John Cena 9. Who’s Next? Remix (EwC Superstars Diss) 10. Ain’t New To The Game Remix Feat. Dr. Dre & Ice Cube 11. Thug Soldier For Life Remix Feat. 50 Cent & Xzibit 12. I Salute You Remix Feat. D12 13. Lady Remix Feat. Akon & Eminem 14. The New Breed Remix Feat. The Game & DMX 15. Tell Me Girl Remix Feat. Bobby Valentino, Ne-Yo, & Boys II Men 16. Hustler Remix Feat. T.I. & Young Jeezy BONUS TRACKS 17. Thug Rebellion Feat. The Anarchist 18. Word Life Feat. John Cena & Tha Trademarc